A Celect Few
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: A is gone, B is a psychopath, and C was just never good enough. But now it's her turn to get back at the one thing that ruined her life, L. L whumpage galore! Spoilers for Another Note and L's real name. Rated M for violence and sexual abuse
1. Go to SLeep You LittLe BaBy

-Alright, this is my first shot at this so be nice!-

**A Celect Few**

**1**

**Go to SLeep You LittLe BaBy**

"Cake to room 404!"

"Two minutes!"

The pots and skillets sizzled. Metal clanged against metal, orders were barked at from all parts of this vast kitchen. Every cook dressed in the same uniform, leaving them faceless, nameless, utterly invisible. As long as no one looked out of place there wasn't a problem.

The white dust mixed into the powdered sugar. The sugar sprinkled onto the piece of cake. The strawberry was placed delicately on top.

"Cake to 404!" The ring of a bell.

The cake was picked up and placed on a cart. It sat, stationary as cake should be, as it was wheeled to its destination.

Three floors later the elevator doors opened and it was in motion once more, not a single grain out of place.

A knock on a door, room 404, to be precise.

"Room service!"

A young man answered. The only way the waiter could tell was by the condition his chalk white skin was in. He held his hand out, waiting for the plate.

The cake was moved again, resting in the cool hand of the young man before it retreated into the dark room with it. The door closed.

The young man sat down on the bed, his knees drawn to his chest, mumbling to himself. His voice was deep, monotone, dark.

His bare toes clenched and unclenched the covers, his mind working in ways most scholars could only dream of.

With the tips of his fingers, he plucked the strawberry from the top of the cake, popping it into his mouth. He took the fork next, carefully, delicately almost, cutting into it and putting the bite into his mouth.

There was barely an aftertaste to be noticed. And he didn't at first, not until the second bite was swallowed.

He grimaced a little, his mutterings ceasing. He looked down at the cake. It looked harmless…looked. That's when his vision started to swim. The dimly lit room in front of him turned to fog and was slowly getting darker and darker.

His eyes felt heavy, his limbs started to go numb. It was at this time that he had to choose, use his waning energy on diving for the door or the phone.

The cake and the plate clattered to the floor. He fell backwards for a few reasons. One, to get closer to the phone, two because his limbs wouldn't support him anymore.

He reached, he reached with everything he had, desperately trying to push himself closer to the device on the cradle.

His long, bone thin fingers stretched to their limit, fingering air. More and more energy was spent as he tried until he collapsed. He couldn't move. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, eyelids fluttering until they stayed closed.

The door to room 404 opened again. Two large shadows stepped into the room, their large hands wrapping around the young man's slim arms, flipping him over and binding his hands behind his back. Not to restrain him, but to keep his limbs still.

One of the shadows hauled him up as if he were a ragdoll, tucking him under the cart that had approached the room minutes before. The curtain was replaced, hiding the slim young man, whose dark lids remained still.

The cart rolled out of the room almost silently, the door shutting just as quietly behind it.

The cake remained on the floor, frosting smudged, strawberry gone, its perfection turned into what it really was. Poison.

And L Lawliet had been kidnapped.

* * *

She smiled, closing the phone. She'd done it, she won. Now she could do whatever she wanted with him.

"Oh, this is going to be fun…" She grinned, popping a sucker into her mouth. She started to laugh, a quiet giggle at first, but it soon turned manic. The noise echoed through the room, her eyes glinting.

C had finally shown the entire Wammy House that she was what they had intended. She was better than the great and powerful L.

* * *

A monster lurked in the darkness. His eyes glowed red in the pitch black night, and only intensified when they saw the cart roll to the back of a van across the street.

He growled, a low, deep sound in his throat, lip twitching in a snarl. His red tinged fingers clenched into the earth underneath him as the van drove away. He would follow it, and he would get what belonged to him back.

-The next ones will be longer, promise! Tell me what you think!-


	2. CompLeteLy HopeLess

**2**

**CompLeteLy HopeLess**

No sound. No light. No movement. His arms wee high above his head, wrapped in chains that bit into his skin. There was a cloth tied around his mouth, gagging him, so tight the corners of his mouth were already rubbing raw.

He was sitting down, but not the way he would have preferred. His thighs, calves and ankles were strapped down to what felt like a wooden chair beneath him. There was a blindfold, just as tight as the gag, around his eyes, blocking any light that could possibly hope to get through. Something was over his ears as well, preventing him from hearing what was around him.

What was ever more troubling was the heat of the room. It had to be at least ninety, making him sweat. And troubling still, was that he was naked.

He tried to move, just a little, to see if there was anything to be gained. He couldn't. He was stuck where he was, hot, exposed and confused.

He knew he had been drugged. Obviously, he had passed out. Whatever they had given must've been strong. He was a light sleeper, even when under the influence of something else. He had always been one to fight such substances, but not this time. This time he had been knocked out cold and woken up like this.

How did he get here? Did these people know who he was? What were they going to do to him? He would fight, he would fight tooth and nail against whatever these people wanted. What did they want? Who could be smart enough to kidnap him?

He stopped, his head starting to pound. He couldn't think. He realized that then. He couldn't think. That was the purpose of these bindings and the temperature of this place, to make sure he couldn't use the best weapon he had, his mind.

Suddenly, in this black prison that he would have to learn to adapt to, he felt someone's hand on his cheek. He jerked away, startled by the sudden presence.

The hand touched his face again, caressing it, almost. He tried not to react. Maybe if he remained emotionless then they would leave him alone. But he had already given them that first reaction, which is what they wanted.

Whatever was over his ears was removed. He felt someone's breath on his neck, lips so close to his ears he could feel them.

"Hey there, L." That voice. He knew that voice…somehow he knew that voice. "You remember me?" He shook his head. The voice chuckled, a high-pitched giggle that sent goosebumps down his spine. "C'mon, think re-eal hard. You'll remember." He knew it was a woman, that helped. He remembered that giggle but…no, no that was a lifetime ago. It can't be…

"You remember now?" She mocked, knowing he did. He nodded as much as he could. She squealed with joy. There was no doubt in his mind now. It was C. Celect.

* * *

"We got him where you asked us to," a large man in front of her said. She smiled.

"Good," she said, looking up at him from her spot on the floor, which she was laying on. She stood then, walking toward the room. She wanted to see him, wanted to make damn sure that she had won. That this was, in fact, the L and not…well, something else.

She opened the door, frowning a little at the uncomfortable heat that met her. But then she grinned when she saw him. Blind, deaf, mute, motionless, helpless and exposed. Just as she had planned.

He was much better looking from the last time she'd seen him. He was about ten at the time, so that might've had something to do with it.

She walked over to him, trying not to shake from how happy she was. She touched his cheek, reveling at how soft it was.

He pulled away from her, scaring her a little. She didn't know he was awake yet. She smiled, gaining satisfaction from him being afraid of her.

She knew what he was trying to do when she touched him again. He was trying not to show her a reaction, to not let her know that he was afraid, but that in itself told her he was.

She took the headphones from his ears, the ones she had gone through quite a few favors to get. Finding something like that that didn't just dim sound, but shut it out completely, was not easy to obtain.

She put her lips next to his ear, fighting the urge to press her face against his soft cheek.

"Hey there, L…"

* * *

"…Comfortable, I hope?" She chuckled darkly. She sat on his lap –well, lounged more so-, making him tense. She laughed again. "Well, I sure am. I had to make sure you couldn't use that big brain of yours to get out of here." She ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asked. Once again, he shook his head. He hadn't done anything to Celect, not ever. Not anything to warrant this. She brought her lips to his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You're here to die," she whispered. "You won't be able to see it coming, you won't hear when someone is about to do it, you won't be able to move out of the way, and you won't be able to talk anyone out of it." She chuckled, kissing his ear before pulling away and standing.

She unwrapped a sucker she pulled from her pocket and popped it into her mouth. "Just you wait, L, I haven't even gotten started with you yet," she giggled that manic giggle of hers. "But you'll know when I do."

She replaced the headphones over his ears and waited. She smiled when she got what she was waiting for about ten minutes later when he thought she had gone. He bowed his head and shook it, trying to process, trying to understand it all. But he couldn't. His head was already pounding from trying to understand what she had said and think of what her motives might be.

He started to shake a little, a side-effect from the trauma his mind had endured.

She'd strapped his legs down to reduce his thinking by forty percent. She had tied his arms above his head so he couldn't chew his thumb, another quirk that helped him think. She blinded him so he couldn't see a way out. She'd deafened him so that he couldn't hear what was happening, judge where the door was or hear the conversations spoken about him. She had muted him so that he couldn't convince the imbeciles that she had hired to help him or let him go. She had heated the room so that his thoughts would be muddled and even a small amount of trying to deduce anything would cause his head to pound, just one more way to make him as scatterbrained as she could.

She had told him he was going to die so that he wouldn't let himself pass out when he ran out of energy. He would stay awake, remain sleep deprived. And without sweets his ability to process was reduced to zero.

She grinned when she saw it. She could see it even though his eyes were hidden. He understood that his situation was hopeless.

* * *

The monster had lost the van that held his treasure. He'd punched a brick wall in an alley for nearly half an hour when he did, snarling and cursing himself.

The thief had taken what was most dear to him and she meant to hurt it, to break it, to destroy it so it never looked or felt the same again. She would tarnish it with her disgusting and pitiful ways, smudge it with her sugar and stained lips. He shuddered at the thought.

The monster had to find what was his before the thief broke it. If he didn't then he wasn't sure if he could get all of the pieces and put the treasure back together. And if the thief did break what was his, he would make damn sure that she paid the price for what she had done.

The monster laughed at the thought, his stained fingers itching to tear something apart. But he had to save his rage. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, suckling off the last remnants of the jam he had eaten earlier.

His eyes glowed with anticipation. He was going to find his treasure again, and this time, he would make sure no one could ever take it from him again.

-U like? Tell me so!-


	3. Pretty LittLe Liars

**3**

**Pretty LittLe Liars**

Her breath was sickly sweet; it always was, like rotting apples. It was caused by the constant assault of suckers and lollipops she ate, staining her lips into an array of colors, different every time he saw her. Her hair even had that smell, so sweet, but sickening, not the sweets he desired.

Her long auburn hair nearly fell to her waist. He knew she would never cut it short. She was always clad in some sort of dress or skirt, never pants. It was like it was against her religion to wear them. He knew her choice of dress was more risqué than the last time he had seen her, he could feel it when she sat in his lap.

Sat, not exactly the correct term. She never sat on anything. She laid, or lounged, but she never sat down. Even the way she walked was a slow, fluid motion. It was closer to slinking than walking.

Her bright green eyes were surrounded by thick black eye-liner, accenting her pale skin even more. And her voice. It was Just as sickly as her smell. High pitched, baby-talk, just horrible.

He knew what she did for a living as well. Professional Dominatrix was her title, as was expected from a repressed control freak. The job paid very well, which is how she could afford the minions she had hired to do this to him.

He winced, groaning a little when his vision went white from pain. Damn it, he couldn't think! And it was agonizing to try. There would be no thinking his way out of this, no deduction to solve some big mystery, no. He would die here, it was only a matter of time.

He was exhausted, her treatment of having him sit this way and lack of sweets working quite well. He could not sleep, however. Being conscious was one of the privileges he could still have. If he was asleep she could do things to him without knowing about it, not that he could stop her if he was or not, but in some way, shape or form it mattered that he stay awake.

He didn't want to die. He truly didn't. But it looked like this was it. He was done.

He bowed his head, scared. He didn't even want to admit it to himself, but he was scared. His wrists ached from hanging from the metal cuffs. The straps on his legs bit into his skin at any minute movement, sweat making his skin raw. The gag in his mouth rubbed the corners of his mouth raw and it wouldn't be long until they started to bleed. It was so tight…

Someone touched him. He jumped away, cursing himself. The straps on his legs were being undone. As soon as one of his calves was free he kicked as hard as he could, feeling a wave of triumph when he struck something solid. He came to regret his decision. He was struck in the face, hard. Hard enough to send his head back into the chair behind him, making white spots dance in front of his blind eyes.

His other leg was undone in his daze and he was hauled to his feet, the chain holding his hands on some sort of track, allowing him to walk. He resisted the grip on his arm, but once again paid for it.

Something hard struck the back of his knees, causing them to give out, leaving his arms to strain in the cuffs from his weight. His outcry of pain was lost in the rag.

He was hauled to his feet, forced to stand. No one pushed him anywhere, and he couldn't move anymore.

The rag was taken from his mouth. He gasped for air, hot air, but still air. He coughed a little. The headphones were taken from his ears. He waited.

He smelled her before he felt her. Her hands were on his back and his shoulder, lips next to his ear. He tried not to shudder.

"This is gonna hurt, little Lawli," she giggled. "And I can't wait to hear you scream. You'll scream won't you?"

"No," he croaked, his throat dry. She giggled again.

"Oh yes you will." She kissed his cheek and neck before replacing the headphones.

Something tore into his back, like lightning. He bit his lip to repress his cry of surprise with difficulty. The whip hit him again, slicing between his shoulder blades. Sweat fell a little faster. It cracked silently again. It struck him over and over and over again. His knees grew weaker as the strokes went out, his lower lip now bleeding from how hard he was biting it.

Her mouth was next to his ear again. "Being tough won't get you anywhere," she growled. "All it will do is cause you more pain in the long run. Just give in." He shook his head. He wouldn't give in to her. Until he reached his breaking point he would do nothing to appease her.

She sighed. "I really wish you wouldn't have said that." Sound was cut off once more. He waited, expecting for it to hit him immediately. No such thing happened. Nothing happened.

He waited, the anticipation eating at him.

_Hit me already, _he thought angrily. He didn't dare relax. Maybe that's what she was waiting for. Was she still there? Did she leave him here? Was she going to do something worse? God, he wished she would do _something_.

Twenty minutes of nothing. Not a whisper, not a touch, not a single movement. And he waited. He'd relaxed almost against his will, tired from the punishment his back had received. Maybe she had gone…

As soon as the thought crossed his mind the whip struck his chest.

He screamed, blind-sighted. He didn't have much time to chastise himself. It hit him again, this time on his thigh, and again on his neck. Then it was his side, then his back again, then the back of his legs, then his arm and back to his chest. She was circling him with the instrument, being careful not to hit his face.

He continued to scream, having absolutely no time to gain his bearings or brace himself.

She finally stopped. She took the headphones away again.

"See? I told you so." She started kissing his neck, making him grunt ad jerk away. She grabbed a handful of his hair to hold him still. He squirmed and wriggled, trying to get away from her. "Stop it," she barked, her voice void of any sweetness. He didn't listen to her. She sighed, growling. "Look's like you're going to do this the hard way, huh?"

She kept her fist in his hair, dragging him back toward places unknown. He hissed in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, keeping his voice steady.

"Because I can." Her voice was still hard. "Now shut up." She shoved the cloth back in his mouth.

He was slammed against a concrete wall. The chain locked in place again. Metal straps closed around his ankles. He jerked out of reflex, trying to kick her again.

"Oh, we're going to have to take care of that," she said darkly, hitting his knee with the same blunt object she had earlier. He grunted, biting into the rag. Two more of the same straps went on his thighs, more on his biceps. He couldn't move.

"There we go," she squealed, her voice back to its usual pitch. "Just how I like you."

Now he was worried. She could do whatever she wanted to him now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

She was sucking and licking his neck again, making him shudder.

"Mm, you taste good, Lawli-pop," she giggled, licking a welt on his chest.

"Stop!" He grunted, tugging away. But that's what she wanted. She giggled, yanking the cloth from his mouth.

"Aw, what's the matter? You don't wanna play with me?" She shoved her lips against his, forcing him to kiss her. He kept his mouth shut tight, fighting her when she tried to force his lips apart. "Now, don't be _difficult_." He heard an electrical sound before she shoved the taser into his side. He cried out, giving her the opportunity she needed to shove her tongue in his mouth.

She held his face at the joint of his jaw, hard, making sure he couldn't bite down.

"MMMN!" He moaned.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," she grinned. Her other hand was on his chest, sticky finger running over his muscles. "Ooh, you feel good too." She let his face go, her hands now busy with the rest of his body. She kissed his clavicle and throat, sucking on his Adam's apple, hands on his waist and sliding behind him.

"DON"T!" He bellowed, muscles tensing against the restraints. She grinned and squeezed. He inhaled sharply, looking up at the never-ending darkness.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She challenged. "You gonna stop me?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He demanded. She clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

"Naughty, naughty," she said, tying the gag back around his mouth just as tightly as before. She continued to molest him at her leisure, her probing hands knowing no bounds.

He grunted and moaned into the rag, slowly losing his fight as time went on.

"What's the matter?" She cooed, touching something too personal for his liking. An unbridled whimper fell past his lips. He started to shake a little. "Don't tell me you don't like it." He tried not to react. His breath hitched in his throat as she started to fondle him. He shook his head, silently begging her to leave him alone. She laughed. "That's what I thought. You _do_ like it."

He shook his head again. She squeezed. He screamed. "I don't like liars."

It took awhile before she finally stopped, throwing his beaten, sweaty body back in the chair, making the welts on his back shriek. His legs were tied down again. Her lips touched his forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later for more playtime." She put the headphones back and was gone. At least, he was pretty sure she was gone.

He shuddered in the chair, despite the heat making his head pound. He bowed his head, ashamed. This wasn't even remotely over, and he was already wishing that he could go home.

-Aw, poor lil guy :( More soon!-


	4. Came OLd CoNg aNd DaNCe

4

**Came OLd Cong aNd DaNCe**

The monster tensed suddenly, his spine crawling. His teeth pulled back into a nasty snarl, hands clenching into fists. The Thief had started her mission to destroy the treasure. He ground his teeth together, thinking of the terrible things the Thief could be doing to it. His sweet, untainted treasure about to be soiled.

He growled, a deep, horrible sound in his throat that passerby might guess was some kind of animal that needed to be detained by animal control.

He could taste blood already. He couldn't wait to rip apart the Thief and those who had helped it. He grinned again, red eyes glowing in the black night. He wanted what was his back, and he would get it. He slid out of the alley and onto the empty sidewalk, walking silently amongst the buildings full of unsuspecting people that didn't know monsters existed.

He laughed his inhuman laugh, the sound echoing around him like some horrible symphony. He was getting closer…

* * *

A phantom hand again, this time grabbing his leg. He gasped, breaking into a coughing fit when he did, a punishment from his tormented throat, so dry you could light a match on it. He was still shaking from his last ordeal, sweat from his tired body seeping into the welts that covered him, making him groan in agony.

There was no telling what would happen now. His calf and ankle were unstrapped, but, unlike last time, he wasn't strong enough to try and kick the person. He did have enough in him to try and wriggle away from the hand.

It wasn't Celect that had him this time. This hand was too large, and too rough, and not personal enough. He tried fighting; wondering what was going to happen to him. The anticipation was the worst part.

The person –he assumed a man- held his ankle, bringing his leg up as he stood. L tried harder to get away this time. He was going to do something to his foot.

He shook his head as to whatever was happening, whatever was going to happen.

"Please," he tried to say, the word simply coming to him from his muddled mind. He doubted the man understood him, or cared if he did.

It only took a few seconds longer of that anticipation for his foot to erupt in horrible agony as it was struck by something hard.

He squealed in pain, trying to stifle it and be as quiet as possible. But good God that hurt. He was hit again, and again…

The object was studded, whatever it was. But it not only struck him with unbearable force, it cut him as well.

It not only attacked the bottom of his foot, but the top as well, his ankle, his heel, all over.

He screamed. He couldn't help but do it. It wasn't his fault, nor was it something he could control. The gag was taken from his bone-dry mouth at some point, most likely so Celect could hear him.

It didn't stop him.

_THWAK! _

"GUH!" He cried, trying to pull away.

_THWAK! THWAK!_

"NOOO! NOHOH, PLEASE!" He couldn't hear her laugh, in fact, in this state, he could convince himself that she wasn't even there.

_THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!_

"STOHOP, PLEAASE!" He begged. His mangled foot was dropped without care. He yelped when it struck the chair, where it was strapped down again in its bloody mess. He hadn't cried yet, those he could still suppress. But not for long, not if-

"NO!" His other leg was being unstrapped. He shook his head violently, sending his thudding temples into a frenzy. "Please! PLEASE! D-don't do this…"

He felt pathetic for begging, but he was so weak, so tired, and unable to fight back. Just like she wanted.

_THWAK!_

Tears sprang in his eyes as soon as the instrument struck his unharmed flesh. He bit his wounded lip again, shaking, waiting for the next one.

_THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!_

By the tenth one he couldn't do it anymore.

He started to sob, feebly trying to twist his ankle out of this man's hand. It just brought more pain.

_THWAK! THWAK!_

"GAHUH! NO! P-PLEASE!" He bawled.

It didn't stop until that foot was equally as ragged as the other. It was dropped just as unceremoniously, and strapped down just as before. The gag was tied back into his mouth, rubbing against his raw lips again, sucking all moisture from his mouth. He sobbed softly, the tears being absorbed by the cloth and leaking out to his cheeks.

The headphones were taken from his ears. He flinched away from her mouth, helplessly meek.

"No more kicking, right?" She said, her tone like a mother scorning a naughty child. He didn't respond at first, not until her high-heel dug into one of his injured feet.

He hissed and sobbed, nodding.

"Say it," she commanded, yanking the rag from his lips. He said nothing, ever still trying to fight her. He heard her growl a little, irritated with him. She slapped him and dug her thumb into the welt on his neck.

"Mmmnn!" He moaned, gasping raggedly when she took her thumb away.

"Say it," she hissed.

"Oh-okay," he trembled, bowing his head in shame. "N-no more kicking," he breathed, barely audible. She patted his cheek.

"Good boy," she squealed in delight. The headphones were put back, so was the gag.

He felt so utterly pathetic and disgusting for the display he had just put on. But he couldn't fight her. He didn't have his mind to be able to. It was far from being his fault. She wasn't playing a fair game. He could fight her forever if he were at his best, if the conditions were ideal.

But this was the worst scenario he could have ever thought of. And he couldn't think to wonder if she was still in the room, watching him as he bowed his head, sobbing violently in defeat, shame, anguish and something he hadn't felt in quite awhile: fear.

-Oh, poor lil L-


	5. WaLk a LittLe Ctraighter

5

**WaLk a LittLe Ctraighter**

His lips were dry and cracked. His throat was in horrible agony. He needed water. _Something_. All he'd had was the sweat cascading down his face, but that had stopped a few hours ago. He was too hot. He needed water. He was dying, and that liquid was the only thing that could save him. Well, it could save him from the heat.

The corners of his mouth were rubbed so raw they were bleeding. His hands were numb and his feet throbbed with his head. The darkness made him even sicker. He was nauseated, dizzy, confused and wishing for some relief. Maybe death…

He whimpered when the gag was torn from his arid lips. What did she want from him now?

A glass was pressed to his lips. He drank the liquid inside hungrily, greedily. He didn't care what it was, what was in it, he was desperate. God only knew what she was trying to give him. Or if she was giving him anything.

He couldn't think about those things, it hurt too much to try. He shuddered, the cold water sliding down his scorched throat, feeling like ice in his sweltering body.

"Just so you don't die," a horrible voice hissed when the headphones were removed. He flinched away from the sickly smell of sugar that just made his head spin more. There was a pop as she took the sucker from her mouth, licking her lips.

"Come here, Lawli-pop," she said sweetly, grabbing a fistful of his hair, forcing her lips on his. He moaned, cringing away from that awful taste.

"Still not being a good boy, huh?" She scolded, nudging one of his beaten feet. He yelped out in pain, trying not to cry again. "I don't know why you have to make this so hard on yourself." Her fingers were everywhere, touching, pinching, probing. He whimpered, shaking his head. He didn't want her anywhere _near_ him. He didn't want her touching him. But she continued assaulting him no matter how much he pleaded.

"Pleas'," he slurred, tongue feeling almost as heavy as his head. "Leave me'lone." She laughed. She laughed at him. He turned his face away, writhing weakly in the restraints, jerking mostly.

"When will you stop fighting me?" She cooed. "I know you like it."

"No!" He choked. "I d-don' wan' it. I-I don'…pleas'."

"Shh…" She shoved the gag back in his mouth. "I'm gonna make you be a good boy."

He was yanked to a standing position, blood rushing. His stomach lurched and flipped, but there was nothing for him to throw up. And that was nothing compared to the agony flaring through him from his feet.

"_GAAAAHNNN_!" He screamed, legs giving out. He hung by his wrists for only a second before a much larger hand than Celect's grabbed his hair and forced him to stand. "No, no, no, no!" He begged, unable to help his tears any longer.

"Walk!" Celect barked. His feet gave out again. It hurt too much to stand on them. He shook his head, shaking. He was hauled to his ragged feet again.

"Please! Please! Don't!" He pleaded, falling.

"Now, you listen, Lawli," she said sweetly, kissing his ear, her hands wrapped around his chest. "You get up and you walk across this room or I'm gonna touch you again, alright? And it'll be _much_ worse than last time."

He shivered at the thought. What more could she do to him?

He didn't have much time to dwell on it. He was hauled to his feet and he screamed. He forced himself to stay standing, sobbing at that awful agony.

"Pleas'…don' m-make me do this. P-please…" He sniffed.

"Walk!" He was shoved forward.

"AAHUH!" He took a step. One down, a million to go. He couldn't put weight on either leg. It was blinding, burning anguish that wouldn't stop. It hurt enough when he was stationary. But now, with his exposed wounds leading right to the dozens of nerves that resided there, it was pain that there weren't words for.

He tried to walk again, nothing to steady him. He couldn't even see where he was going. He only took a few, feeble paces before he fell again, yanking on his weary wrists. He sobbed into his bicep, shying away from the awful people he knew were around him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Celect grinned, slapping his backside. He yelped, trying to stand up. "You're not there yet, Lawli-pop." He whimpered, forcing his legs to move, biting his lip and crying. He walked again, carefully, gingerly, screaming at every step.

No comfort was given to him. No mercy. Just laughter, jeers and pain.

He collapsed two more times, each time being hit in the same place as before. He finally ran into a wall, smacking his nose against it, making it bleed. He slid down the wall to his knees, leaning his face against the stone that was just as hot as the room around him. But he'd gotten there. He did it. He beat her.

"Such a good boy, Lawli." Her hands were on his back, tracing the welts that resided there. He sobbed against the wall, wrists now bleeding from supporting his weight. He couldn't walk anymore. Not one more step. It'd kill him.

His feet were bleeding once more, legs shaking from the trauma he'd endured. His nose had stopped, leaving the trickle to dry above his lip. He huddled together, trying to cover himself and not leave his body exposed to her.

"Alright, come here," She grabbed his hair, tying the gag back, replacing the headphones. She didn't take him back to the chair.

She undid the chain on his cuffs, giving his raw wrists some relief. Someone grabbed the chain between the cuffs, dragging him.

He didn't know where he was going.

_Where is she taking me?_ He thought hopelessly. He whimpered and writhed feebly, a useless attempt to get away. The person dragging him acted as if the load were nothing, tossing him around corners like a rag doll.

At least the air was cooler here.

_Help me, help me, please…_

* * *

The monster looked at the building, knowing that his treasure was inside. So was the Thief. The Thief was doing horrible things to the treasure. He knew she was. Hurting it, tarnishing it.

He couldn't just run in and take it. No, he needed to think first. He had to make sure that he could get his treasure without the Thief destroying it first. He ran his hands over his face and into his hair, nails digging into his scalp.

It took everything the monster had not to go running inside and tearing every live thing he could to pieces until he found what he was looking for. But it wasn't that simple. Something could go horribly wrong. And if he wasn't careful he could make the mistake of getting caught himself.

No, no he had to think.

If only the monster knew what was being done to the treasure at this very moment.


	6. ANything ELse

-**Sexual Abuse This Chap!**-

6

**ANything ELse**

He was thrown on a bed, wrists fastened to the headboard above him, ankles spread wide and cuffed to the posts.

The air around him had gone from fiery to freezing. He as trembling violently, his skin fevered. He wished he could see. He wished he knew where she was, where the man went that had put him here. And he wished he knew what she was going to do to him.

"You ready to have some fun, Lawli-pop?" She giggled.

"Please…" He croaked, too weak to really move.

She slid over him, her hands going up his arms.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be so much fun." Her lips went to his neck, biting hard.

"GUH! Don't!" He rasped, trying to turn away. She bit so hard she broke skin, and she didn't stop after that. She kept kissing, sucking, his blood in her mouth.

"Stohop," he begged. But it just got worse from there.

Her probing hands ventured all over him, making him whimper and gasp, shaking his head, tears seeping into his blindfold.

He didn't want her to touch him. Not there, not-

"NO! No, not there, please! God, please…"

"What's the matter?" She cooed, nuzzling her nose against his. "You've never touched by a girl? Huh?" He shook his head, lips quivering. She laughed at him, touching his cheek.

"Aw," she chuckled. "Well that just made this ten times more fun."

"NO!" He was crying harder when she started to stroke him. "Let go, let me GO! PLEASE!"

"You like that?" He could hear her grin in her voice. He shook his head, trembling.

"No, no I don't like it, I don't like it!" He tried to convince her, but it was useless.

"Oh really?" She challenged. "Because I think you do. You're showing me right now how much you like it."

"I, I'm not, I- UHN!" He couldn't help what his body was doing no matter how hard he struggled to do so.

"How about if I touch you in here?"

"_NO_!" He shrieked. Her fingers were inside him, moving. He bucked and jerked, not in pleasure, but in desperation to get away from her. He turned his face away from her, into his arm, sobbing, wishing that she were doing _anything_ other than this.

"Please, oh god…" His throat was too sore for him to keep screaming. She was suckling on the uninjured side of his neck, still laughing.

"Aw…"

"Please, please, anything else. Anything…please…"

"Okay, we'll do something else," she giggled, sliding over him. Lifting her skirt.

"No, no, God, no, please," he begged, whimpering. His breath hitched when she settled on him, a strangled, broken sound tearing from his throat. "NO! Get off, get off of me! Plehease, get off…"

She started to rock back and forth. He screamed somewhat again. Writhing and jerking feebly, trying to get away. His muscles tensed against the restraints, rubbing his skin raw.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" She growled, her mouth next to his ear, sickly-sweet breath overwhelming him.

"No, no, please! Don't do this…" He collapsed, every ounce of fight finally out of him. He cried, thankful that he couldn't see her horrible face, that awful smile while she violated him.

"Mm, such a _good_ boy, aren't you? Yeah, good boy."

He tried not to give her the satisfaction of making him release, but it was out of his control.

"UHAH!"

She grinned, stroking his face. "Good boy, such a good, good boy."

"Wh-why did you do that?" He sobbed. "You didn't have to do that…" She grabbed his face, kissing him, shoving her tongue in his mouth.

"Because I wanted a piece of this sweet ass, Lawli-pop. You know how much I like sweet things." Her sticky fingers continued to touch his cheeks, jaw, lips and ears. He sobbed violently, shaking all over, making the cuffs rattle.

"Kill me," he breathed, muddled thoughts even worse now as his battered mind tried to deal with the trauma it had just endured. "Just kill me, please." She slid off of him, giggling.

"I'm not through with you just yet. And the more you want death, the more I'll let you live."

He tried to pull his legs together to cover himself, to shield himself from this horrible woman. She laughed at him. Again.

"Time to go back to your room, Lawliet."

The gag was replaced. He moaned, shaking his head. It hurt so bad…

His wrists and ankles were un-cuffed. He was unceremoniously tossed off the bed and drug down the hallway.

Hot air reached his aching lungs once more. He continued to cry, hard, despite his headache and all of the other stress he had gone through.

His wrists were locked back above his head, legs strapped down, preventing him from closing them to hide himself. The headphones were back, stifling all noise.

He'd been raped. She'd raped him.

He hung his head, so ashamed. So scared. So ready for death.

* * *

The monster waited in the darkened hallway. He'd heard the treasure screaming and crying, hurting the monster's heart.

The Thief had laughed and mocked him, and that made him angry.

But he couldn't go after the Thief first. He had to take care of the Helpers.

He cracked his neck and his knuckles, drawing his knife.

Time to finish this.


	7. BaBy You Cave Me

**-Implied BB/L this chap-**

**7**

**BaBy You Cave Me**

He whimpered and shook violently, still crying, still able to feel her all over him. He shuddered, shaking his pounding head. His bone dry mouth begged for something to drink. His stomach rumbled and growled with hunger.

But it was death he wanted most. He saw no other way for this to end.

Suddenly someone was touching him. He jumped, crying. He had no idea what was happening. And if he had, he might've not been so scared.

"You," Celect said, her arms around L's shoulders. "I should've known you'd show up sooner or later. "

Beyond stared at her, red eyes burning, hands and black sleeves stained with blood. "Give him to me," he snarled.

"Why should I?" She smiled, kissing his cheek. L whimpered. BB's eyes flicked to him, face falling in sadness.

"L," he breathed so softly even Celect didn't hear him. "Give him to me now or suffer the same fate as those bastards in the hall."

"How are you going to do that?" She giggled, her finger under L's quivering chin. A knife clicked open in the other. "You're all the way over there, and I'm right here." He said nothing. L was trying to get away from her, crying softly.

The killer's face quirked a fraction again before murderous eyes met hers. She grinned at him, the knife at the shaking boy's throat. L stopped squirming.

Beyond stared at her, his eyes hungry to see her blood spattered across the room. He could taste it.

"Don't touch him!" He barked. Without missing a beat, she sliced open a small gash. L yelped in pain, sobbing a little.

The very sight of him made BB's stomach turn in worry and heart-ache. His arms and wrists were covered in blood from the cuffs. The dirty cloth in his mouth was bloodstained from his cracked lips. He could tell from the raw skin that was peeking from underneath that the blindfold hadn't been removed in the five days he'd been there.

His body was bruised, bleeding, battered and weary. His feet and legs were mutilated. There was bruising on his hips, only making the bubbling hatred in his stomach worse. A hideous bite mark blared on his neck, staining his perfect skin yet again with blood. The headphones on his ears seemed to block out any and all sound. No wonder he was so scared. he didn't know there was someone there trying to help him.

"Don't do that again," he warned. She giggled, ducking further behind L's birdlike shoulders, using him as a shield.

"Or what?" She challenged. "You'll try to get to him before I kill him?" She shook her head, popping a sucker into her mouth. "I didn't think so. You should've heard this poor baby crying. 'Please, no. Don't do that. Let me go. Please, please, please, let me go. Don't touch me there, please!'" she grinned, mocking him. "In fact, I think you should hear it for yourself."

She took the rag from the poor boy's mouth and licked me his face.

BB's stomach turned again as he watched.

"Uhun! No!" He cried so hoarsely. "D-don't do that, please!" She grinned, kissing his cheek and shoving her tongue in his ear.

"No! No, please, not again, _please_! Don't do that, I'm begging you!" She tied the cloth back in his mouth, stifling his whimpers.

Beyond was seething, teeth grinding so hard he cut the inside of his lips.

He wanted to take L away from here. He wanted to get him safe and warm. He wanted to get him away from this psychotic bitch.

"What have you done?" He breathed.

"Everything you _wish_ you could do," she grinned.

"I would never hurt him."

"Because you're a coward," she taunted.

"No," he shook his head, smiling himself. "No, I'm not. I'm not a pathetic little girl like you." He watched anger flash through her eyes.

"Pathetic?"

"Yes. You're still the same whiny brat that was at the Whammy House. Always complaining that she never had a chance. Never good enough to play with the big boys."

"But look what I've done!" She bellowed, holding a fistful of L's hair, brandishing him toward the killer. "I've made the world's greatest detective beg for mercy.

"Because you didn't play fair. This wasn't a battle of wits, this was you getting off on his pain. It wasn't a fair fight. You've won nothing.

"I'm-"

BB acted quickly, throwing a blade withdrawn from his coat, striking her right in the joint of her shoulder. The force of it threw her back into the wall, the blade sticking into the concrete. He threw another that stuck into her raised hand, the extreme velocity leaving it pinned as well, all of this before she could even scream. And boy did she scream. It was a high pitched, ear piercing sound. BB laughed manically, the sound just as horrible. He shut his eyes for a moment, relishing her shrieks.

He went to L a moment later, who still had no clue as to what was happening.

He eased the headphones from his ears and the gag from his lips.

"Please-" It was all he could choke out before coughing. B watched his face twist in confusion at the racket Celect was making.

"Shh," BB soothed, gently touching his cheek. "I'm going to get you out of here and far, far away from her, alright?" L didn't answer. He shook in fear, sniffling.

BB stood, gag in hand.

Celect snarled at him when he came toward her. "Don't you fucking touch me or I swear to God I'll-" He shoved the cloth in her mouth.

"Shut up, whore."

He gently took L's hands down from the cuffs, taking away the straps as well before carefully lifting him into his arms. L squirmed weakly, still scared.

"Stop," BB said firmly, squeezing him a little tighter to keep him from falling. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Please," L choked. "L-let me see. Pl-please." B shook his head.

"This light will hurt you eyes," he said gently, walking toward the far corner of the room right next to the door.

"Please."

"Shh…" BB gently set him down, reaching through the open doorway and retrieving the blanket he'd brought with him. He wrapped it tightly around him combing his hair out of his eyes almost tenderly. "I'll be right back. Just one moment, alright?"

He went back to Celect looking vicious.

"How about we play a game?" He jabbed a syringe into her neck, twisting the knife in her hand. "_An unfair one_." She screamed and spat wordlessly into the cloth before her eyes drooped, muscles relaxing against her will, but she would not pass out.

He took the knives away, letting her fall before grabbing her by her hair and dragging her toward the chair. He slammed her down, cuffing her hands tight enough to make the metal pinch her skin and make it bleed. He tightened the straps on her legs the same way. He tore a strip from her skirt, tying it roughly around her eyes. She grunted and moaned. He laughed at her.

"I'm going to leave you here," he hissed, mouth next to her ear. "I might come back to kill you. I might let you starve. I guess you'll have to find out." He put the headphones over her ears.

He walked away smiling broadly, eyes glinting with malice. It disappeared when he turned his attention back to L, lifting him into his arms again. Judging the state his legs and feet he wouldn't have been able to stand on his own, and BB didn't want him to have to suffer anymore. L whimpered again.

"Shh, I won't hurt you, L. I'm not going to hurt you." Supporting L's weight was nothing to the psychopath. He was so light, so fragile. It scared him. He squirmed again, heart fluttering.

L knew who he was. He knew who was holding him. And that was why he was so scared. He was supposed to be in jail…

"Ow, ow…" He still couldn't think. He tried wriggling out of his grip again.

"Stop that," BB ordered, his voice still gentle. "I don't want to drop you. And you can't walk. Just be still."

"I w-want to see," he trembled. "P-please, I-"

"Shh, I know, I know you do, shh. I don't want you to hurt your eyes. The light will be too much. I'll take it off soon, don't worry. Shh…"

They were outside now. L could feel it. He couldn't feel the sun, and the air around him was cold. He shivered. Beyond squeezed him closer, making it much harder not to succumb to the warmth he offered. But he had no strength to fight it.

He heard the sound of a car and a door opening. B let the cab door fall open, carefully putting L inside and sliding in next to him.

He leaned forward, holding a hundred out to the cabbie. "There'll be three more of these in it for you if you ask no questions and drive to this address." The cabbie nodded, taking the money and the card where the address was scrawled from him and pulled away from the curb.

L was still terrified. He didn't know what B was going to do to him, or if he was going to do anything at all. It was anticipation all over again.

"It'll be alright, L," he said softly, tucking him close to him. "Shh, it'll be alright. I know you don't trust me, but I won't hurt you. If I wanted to I would have already, wouldn't I? I had the chance back there to do so. But I don't want to hurt you. Shh…"

L was too exhausted, too tired, too sick, too wounded to worry about his own safety. He relaxed, resting his weary mind against him. B held him close, tightening the blanket around him.

He smiled, absently stroking L's forehead to soothe him. The monster had won his treasure.

**-L TLC next chap!-**


	8. BaBy We're INviNCiBLe

**8**

**BaBy We're INviNCiBLe**

"Shh, ah, ah open. C'mon, it's alright. I won't hurt you, just trust me." L whimpered a little. BB sighed, still holding the piece of brownie. "L, please, it's just food."

The cabbie glanced back at them in his mirror.

"He okay?" He asked.

"He'll be fine," B said shortly. "Drive." He gently touched L's cheek, coaxing his face up.

"Shh, c'mon, L. What more could I possibly do to you?" He stopped fighting, contemplating his words, still whimpering a little. He opened his mouth a little, enough for BB to pop the piece of brownie inside.

He chewed rapidly, obviously starving. "Shh, easy, easy." L swallowed, his stomach growling for more. Beyond pulled off another piece and fed it to him. Lawliet welcomed it, shaking lips eagerly taking it from B's fingers.

"Shh, there we go. Hush, hush, it's alright," BB soothed, stroking his hear. "I know you don't trust me, he whispered, mouth next to his ear. L whimpered and pulled away, that familiar smell coming back to him even though she wasn't there. B frowned sadly, understanding his fears.

He put his hand on L's face, gently thumbing the skin right below his ear, almost as if he were trying to take the pain out of it. "I swear to you, I will not hurt you. I have no reason to. It breaks my heart to see you so broken. I'm going to take care of you until you're well enough to work. Then I'll take you back to Watari. I promise you."

L never thought he would hear Beyond Birthday have vulnerability in his voice. That's what made him relax.

"Shh, there we go. It's alright."

"Uh, this is it," the cabbie said nervously. B tossed a couple hundreds in the front seat and kicked the door open. He scooped L into his arms once more. He carried L across the gravel parking lot toward the motel rook he'd rented.

L sighed when he lied him down on the bed, curling his knees to his chest.

"It'll be okay," B whispered. "I'm going to take this off now," his fingers moved to the knot of the blindfold, "so brace yourself."

Even the dim light of the lamp was incredibly intense. He hissed, squinting. He kept his eyes open. He wouldn't be blind anymore.

He looked up at his current captor, trying to get him into focus. Those red eyes stared back at him, not a drop of malice in sight, only sadness. It surprised him. His hands were bloody. He looked at him warily, shrinking away a little, wondering where it came from.

"The men Celect hired," he said, as if reading his mind. "I'll wash it off." He stood and walked into the bathroom. L listened to the sink run, still looking around the room.

It wasn't terrible, it wasn't five stars either. The light outside was an orange glow, as of from a streetlight a few hundred yards away. He couldn't hear any cars, and that worried him a little. He didn't know where he was.

B came back into the room, his hands free of blood. He sat back down next to him, looking at him curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Wh-where am I?" He trembled.

"The Kingsbury Motel about twenty miles from where you were staying with Watari." He nodded slowly.

"I'm going to clean you up, alright?" BB said softly. "I'm going to get her off of you. Is that alright?" L nodded rapidly, hating himself when he did as his head gave a nasty throb.

"Easy," B said softly. He gently lifted him into his arms, taking him toward the bathroom.

He carefully lowered him into the shower once he had turned it on. He gasped. He'd been shoved in that hot room for so long that the cold air gave him violent chills. He was feverish now, trembling all over. The warm water felt good to his shaking body, but suffocating to his burning cheeks.

He shivered a little. B guided him under the water again, combing his dark hair back. The blood ran off of his body, sugar from her horrible mouth and sticky fingers going with it. He shuddered.

"Shh, I know, I know, shh…" Tears leaked from his broken eyes. "Hey, hey, no tears. Don't cry, L. It's okay." He hugged him to his chest, the water soaking them both.

L shook against him, not in fear of B, or cold, but at the memory of her merciless hands.

BB shut off the water, toweling him dry. He rung out his own shirt, not caring about himself in the least.

L was shaking, cold. BB set him down, pushing the slick, black tendrils out of his eyes.

"I'm gonna make it stop hurting, L. It's okay. It'll be alright now."

With a first aid kit he'd drawn from his bag, he soaked a rag in peroxide and dabbed the welts on his back. L whimpered and groaned, jerking away from him. "Shhshh, I know, I know it hurts. It'll be okay."

L's tears seeped into the pillow underneath his cheek, sniffling. "Shh, no tears. Don't cry, L, shh." He cleaned and covered his tortured feet and the bite marks on his neck. He bandaged his bleeding wrists and the raw patches of skin on his thighs and calves.

"Alright, all done," B said, stroking his hair. "I can give you something for the pain." L shook his head violently.

"I-I don't want it!" He choked.

"Shh, hey, hey, it's okay!" BB exclaimed. "Relax, it's alright. You don't have to take anything."

He got him clothes next. He gave him a simple white shirt and a pair of boxers. He tucked blankets tightly around him once he was dressed, pressing his lips to his fevered forehead to get an estimate of how high it was.

"I have to give you medicine if this gets any worse, okay?" He said gently. L nodded. He gave him a bottle of water, which he downed quickly.

"Better?" He asked. L nodded again. He sat next to him on the bed, caressing his face. He stared at him for a moment. L's own tormented eyes stared back, waiting for him to do something.

B leaned down, hand on L's cheek, and pecked his lips.

L gasped very softly, his eyes wide.

"Sorry," B said, only sounding slightly apologetic. He touched L's cheek again.

He sat beside him on the bed, his back on the pillows, lifting L's torso onto his chest. He absently toyed with his hair.

"Just sleep, L. Nothing's going to happen to you, but you need your sleep." He didn't want to sleep with this monster here. Horrible things could be done to him if he slept.

But Beyond had given him no reason not to trust him. He'd done nothing to make him think he would be harmed. And he was so warm. His touch was soothing and gentle. He started to hum, the sound low and deep in his chest, resonating in L's ear.

His eyes felt heavy, lids closing slowly. The music combined with the rhythmic beat of his heart lulled him. His muscles relaxed.

"Shh…rest. Go to sleep, L. Just sleep." He finally allowed his eyes to drift shut, finally at peace. He hadn't slept in five days, and now he could rest.

BB smiled lightly, still humming and touching L's face.

Without missing a beat he looked at the window, right into the bitch's eyes. He grinned maliciously at her, taking a blade from his pocket, staring right at her the entire time.

He would slice her into pieces in a few swift movements. And he made sure she knew that in his psychotic gaze.

He continued to hum lightly, holding L close.

"She won't hurt you anymore," he whispered, looking out the now vacant window. "She'll die slowly and painfully if she tries. I won't let her hurt you."

He hummed some more, one hand playing with L's hair, the other twirling the blade expertly. He grinned, sighing.

_Life is good._


	9. Chow's Over FoLks

9

**Chow's Over FoLks**

L was still limping, but he could walk just fine. His deep, monotone voice returned to its full splendor. He chewed his thumbnail as he stood on the street, back in his regular clothes. He had a crazing, more of a thirst in the back of his throat for some strawberries.

"So." God, that voice was so inhuman. He'd never heard it when he wasn't imitating him before. "Am I going to turn around and get arrested when you go back in there?"

L turned, obsidian meeting crimson. "No," he said softly. It went against everything in him to let this monster walk away. But… "You saved my life. And I'm sparing yours. If you're arrested you'll surely receive the death penalty…Be careful."

BB laughed, sending chills that L didn't let show up his spine. "You think I'm going to believe that? I've spent my entire existence trying to _be_ you. I know there's more to it than that."

"Believe me or not," he offered, sounding indifferent. "It doesn't matter. But I have no reason to lie to you, B."

The psychopath nodded solemnly. "Why are you letting me get away? You know what I'll do." L nodded, flexing his jaw.

"As much as I hate myself for it, I have to. I don't enjoy being in people's debt. Especially yours," he said quietly.

B chuckled again. "So that's it, huh? We part ways and it's done?" L stared at him, his face unreadable.

"That's the general idea, yes," he said bluntly. BB nodded.

"I figured as much," he said. They looked at each other for awhile. L finally sighed, leaning forward and lightly pecking B on the lips.

Beyond smile a little.

"There," L said, voice still void of emotion. "Are we completely even now?" B nodded, still smiling.

"Goodbye," he said in his inhuman voice. L hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again," he said softly. BB grinned, manically.

"Most likely. You are one to play damsel, aren't you?" L glared at him through half closed lids. BB chuckled, gnawing on his thumbnail. "Sorry. You don't laugh much."

"You should get out of here," L warned. "Your laugh tends to draw attention."

The psychotic nodded and backed away into the darkened shadows, disappearing into the night.

L sighed, shaking his head, understanding the gravity of what he'd just done. He turned, looking up that the hotel, wincing as he stepped inside as pain jolted through his feet and his back. He sighed. Watari wasn't going to be happy about any of this.

* * *

"Have a nice day," the waitress said, handing the Monster his bag. He nodded curtly and turned, plucking a pastry from the bag and popping it into his mouth, back in the persona he preferred. He barely noticed the strange aftertaste.

He never made it to the door.

About halfway there he began to feel dizzy, extremely so. His vision swam, making his stomach flip.

He fell to the ground, his knees giving out on him. He looked around the small bakery, noticing he was the only one inside. He tried to push himself up on his hands, but he had no strength.

His cheek was pressed against the icy concrete, fighting with blood boiling to stay awake.

The waitress came from behind the counter, heels clicking.

The monster looked up at her through a fog, still fighting tooth and nail.

She smiled down at him, taking the blonde wig and false nose from her face. She reached in her apron and withdrew a sucker, unwrapping it and taking a luxurious lick.

The Thief giggled. "Your turn."

**END**

-And that's it folks. Sorry it was so short :/ And no, no sequel, I'll let your imaginations figure it out, alright? ;) Thank you so much for following this and God Bless you all!-


End file.
